Smoking articles such as filter cigarettes generally have a smooth paper wrapper around their outside. A typical cigarette structure comprises a rod of tobacco or like smokeable material wrapped in a smooth paper wrapper, attached to the filter by a tipping paper.
Proposals have been made to emboss the wrapper to control its porosity to admit ventilation air into the rod, as described in WO2011042353A1.
The provision of a distinctive visual effect on the exterior of a cigarette is described in WO2011042354A1, in which an outer wrapper is embossed by embossing rollers to provide ridges with different colours on opposite sides so that the colour changes from different angles of view.